


dick and bruce need to learn how to co-parent and stop holding grudges

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Complicated Relationships, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Duke Thomas, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Multi, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Unreliable Narrator, cass and duke r regretting walking into the storm but chilling, it depends, mentions of jasons death, steph is a good inlaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: “He didn’t want to choose, between them.”“Shit.”“Yeah, they’re pretty...difficult. I’m just glad Talia’s not here.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

The morning was gloomy, matching the Wayne breakfast table which only seated five out of ten Bats. The night before ended in several debates between siblings and Bruce, leaving them in a hostile mood. Even Stephanie stabbed at her pancakes with a vengeance; The waffle maker broke the morning before. She was waiting for Cass who was being picked up by Bruce and Dick, who’d been fighting all morning. They hoped she could mediate them, although even Alfred struggled to pull through when they fought. As a witness to some of their worst arguments, Jason was put off by the conflict, but he stuck around for his siblings. Tim wasn’t a confused kid and Duke understood the picture, with or without the background of Bruce and Dick drama, and Stephanie just wanted her girlfriend, which Jason would see to. Then there was Damian, who they were fighting over. As far as context, Jason didn’t know what got their panties in a twist, but it involved Damian and something Bruce said on patrol. There’s a good chance Tim heard, because Red Robin and Nightwing he'd been patrolling together, but he couldn’t ask now. All he could do was munch on fantastic pancakes and hope they settled down so he could leave. 

As he watched Duke pick at his food and Tim ignored his plate, hugging a cup of coffee, he wanted to chastise them but decided against it. They were his brothers, not his kids, and he wouldn’t become Dick Jr. Doing that would be lame, even if it aggravated Bruce. Plus, he can learn from Dick, the Golden Child. Adopting your father’s child ends in a shit storm when you're both stubborn and emotionally unavailable for one another. That was probably their issue, again. All because they never bothered resolving it the first time.

Legs pushing back her chair, Stephanie stands, holding her plate and yawning. “Tim, Duke, eat,” She says, ruffling Damian’s hair on her way to the sink.

In a split second, the two give in and Jason’s jealous of her power. Bruce would never argue with Stephanie, not really. Since their partnership, all their disagreements have been instigated by her. The rest are Bruce-like annoyances, resulting in good old fashioned bickering. Either way he’s grateful she can make up for him in that area of control because Tim needs to eat and Duke should stay away from their bad habits.

Sitting up, Jason leaned toward Damian, who was spaced out. “Damian,” He called with a soft tone. The boy jerked and scowled, more at his own response than Jason.

“What Todd?” He bit out, crossing his arms.

Great, more hostility.

While holding up his hands in mock surrender, Jason shrugged. “You seemed out of it.”

Damian glanced at the other’s, who were eating and unabashedly eavesdropping. Following Stephanie, he screeched his chair back and walked his plate to the sink, a new habit Dick’s working on. “I’m going to practice,” he declares without specifying.

Practice is a homograph for Damian. It could mean training or music, usually the latter when Damian’s upset. Training has been reserved for his anger or bad self esteem, but Bruce’s been working on keeping him on a schedule so he won’t over extend himself. Part of Jason wishes he had the same courtesy, that Bruce’s experience hadn’t been one amazing child who went ‘rogue’ the second he realized Bruce wasn’t his lifeline. But he doesn't envy Damian, having three parents, one who’s absent, one who’s always catching up and one who’s under qualified. Still, he’s always thought being smothered by parents would be nice. 

Once Tim and Duke finish their plates, Stephanie and Duke embark on baking for Stephanie’s vlog. Ever since his resurrection, he avoids most public social media, besides twitter where he’s verified. So he declines the invitation, sad to miss out on making a lavender loaf which sounds interesting, but happy for an opportunity to ask Tim about what happened. Strolling down to the cave, he notices another mug in Tim’s hand and several sprawled out case files. The computer screen is blank, excluding the empty file search engine, meaning the case is cold. Restraining himself, he politely sits across from his younger brother, hoping he’ll notice the company.

Quickly catching on, Tim gives him a pointed look before continuing his case review. “You’ve been looming all morning, Jay,” he remarks, pursing his lips. “I don't know why they’re bickering”

“But you’ve guessed it’s about, Damian. Right?”

“Yeah.” Tim nodds, looking up. “I think Bruce wants full custody, so Dick came home. But before they got to talk, Damian asked him to come on patrol.”

“I thought you and Dick patrolled together,” Jason states, narrowing his eyes.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tim sniffs, “He didn’t want to choose, between them.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty...difficult. I’m just glad Talia’s not here.”

The pride Damian has in his bloodline has always amused Jason. He could see through both Talia and Bruce by the time the kid was born, he could see them both in him. From wide green eyes to horrid death glares, Jason saw them and the better side. Damian was soft, like Dick, though Jason believes it’s always been there. Sure, Dick nurtured it, but the first time Jason met baby Damian he found that soft center. 

“Bruce can’t do that to Damian.”

Jason agrees, but he can’t keep them from fighting. He caused some of their worst arguments, he wasn’t a mediator, he was an instigator. 

…..

As the hopeful loaf bakes in the oven, Duke wanders to the east wing. As he approaches the (third?) study room, he can hear a soft harmony zig through the air. Hand on the knob, he quietly creaks the door open, revealing Damian, back towards him with precise arms as he orchestrates the stand of sheet music. Considering how quickly the piece ends, even though it’s not abrupt, Duke assumes Damian knows he is there and enters.

When Damian faces him, Duke’s surprised he’s calm. Robin’s a wildcard and Damian reflects that trait with his emotions, but Duke’s still shocked. Damian is angry or passionate, he acts stoic though he’s far from it. There should be more to him than full composure right now.

“Hey,” he greets casually, strolling up to the shorter boy.

“Do you need my assistance with anything?”

“No.” Duke seats himself on the expensive, under-used sofa, motioning for Damian to sit. Based on Damian’s sigh, he knows a heart to heart is being initiated, so it pleases Duke when he accepts it. 

Plopping down after gently resting his violin on the coffee table, Damian bows his head. “They’re fighting. Over me. Or that’s what started it.”

“Hmm," Duke tilted his head in thought. “I think whatever they’re dealing with has been going on for a long time. It sucks that you’re in the middle of it, but sometimes people argue and hold grudges.”

“I wish they wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

…..

The front door swung open, revealing Bruce, Dick and Cass and the blown out argument. Dick’s face was flushed red as he jabbed a finger at Bruce, who was snarling back. The commotion was loud enough to send the other Bats racing toward the doorway. Quick to get away, the moment Cass saw Stephanie she excused them, leading her girlfriend upstairs. She tried calming them but they prodded each other back into action every time peace settled. Alfred had been silently driving and it wasn’t until they pulled up to the manor that she noticed the airpods he was wearing. 

Watching the scene play out, the four other sons cringed. 

“That was five years ago Bruce, get the fuck over it!”

“I would if you would stop making the same errors-”

“I’m not making a mistake, christ, you’re the one who’s gonna make a mess!”

“It's not your responsibility!”

“That line’s bullshit and you kno-”

Jason chose to intervene then, “Alright, calm down both of you!” Sure, yelling was bit hypocritical but Dick’s voice was shaking and octaves above a reasonable tone.

Fixing his eyes on Jason, and the teens behind him, Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry boys,” he gave Dick a stern look, “well move this to my study.”

About to protest, Jason stopped Dick by responding, “No, you both need a break. You fucking scared off Cass and your about to rip each other’s throats out.”

Far from Jason’s surprise, Dick agreed in the worst way. “You’re right Jason, I’ll go home and Bruce can call m-”

“No, you just got here!”

Five heads snapped in Damian’s direction, where wide eyes welled with tears. And Tim, who was beyond pissed off with the original Batman and Robin leapt into action.

“He’s not,” Tim glared at Dick, warning him against protest. “Duke, please take to the kitchen Bruce, Dick you and I will go outside. This conversation isn't continuing until you guys calm down”

The room was silent until Duke decided to move, grab Bruce’s arm and tug him toward the kitchen. Jason watched with awe as their dad left with Duke and Tim coaxed Dick outside.When had Stephanie taught Tim that trick? When could he learn? Planning on asking later, Jason gave himself the task of dealing with Damian and Cassandra.

“Common, two bit, let's go up stairs and say hi to Cass.” The younger nodded response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sorta goes into the plot of my other fic, sleepover..extended?, but this is can be read on its own

“You know, we’re not the same. Any of us,” Duke says with a thin voice.

The silence is broken, and Bruce stares at him. They’ve been awkwardly avoiding eye contact for the past ten silent minutes in the kitchen. Giving Duke plenty of time to observe the way Bruce bounces his left heel, refusing to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Batman is surprisingly outspoken in these situations, were talking, not yelling, is required. He’s trying to keep everything locked up until the subject of his anger returns. But Duke knows he’s already guilty of causing a scene, fighting with Dick. And Duke can deal with that, he’s comfortable with coaxing this, his family.

“Dick just really, really loves Damian. And they both love you.”

Bruce runs a hand across his forehead, slumping with a sigh. “I know it’s just Dick always does this. He makes everything his responsibility.”

Giving a slit chuckle, Duke nods, “Hasn’t he always been like that. The selfless Boy Wonder. Do-er of good.” And Bruce resents him for it, Duke remiss himself. As great as their father and mentor are, he’s not Dick. He’s not perky and caring and ready to abandon the mission for its parts.

The corners of Bruce’s mouth twitch, “Yeah I guess.” Then his face darkens, “Or I taught him wrong. I had forced him to lead before he was ready, I took away Robin and then gave it to Jason making him Dick’s responsibility.” Translating the underlying meaning takes Duke a moment, and when the realization comes, he’s compelled to share with Dick, because someone needs to clear the air. Bruce still blames himself for Jason’s death, and Dick killed Joker, taking the blame and responsibility.

“You can’t stop Dick from feeling like Jason’s death was his fault. Or that he shouldn't have recruited Tim or taken in Damian when you disappeared.”

“I just wish I could show him he can step away.” He shakes his head, quickly shoving down the regret. “Sorry, it’s not your job to console me. But, thank you. We’ll figure it out. I’ve already decided.”

“Are you going to let Dick-”

Bruce snorts, “No I’m going to let him switch Damian’s school and keep custody. And maybe consent to Wallace being added.”

“Wha-What? I- wow. I thought you didn't like Wally?”

Ignoring that last part, Bruce shrugs, “Damian wants to go to a school in Metropolis, with Jon. Dick wants him on weekends and I- they’re both good for him. It’s not about anything but that.”

Starling Bruce, Duke kneels over, feeling a deep seed of relief sprout in his chest. “Oh thank god, I thought you’d already made your bed lie in. I swear you guys are so stubborn.”

Walking towards him, Bruce pats his shoulder. “Son, you spent last night’s dinner battling Stephanie for your, and I quote, rightful garlic bread.”

“She knew it was mine! You should be on my side.” Duke exclaimed, clutching his chest in fake agony as Bruce chuckled with fondness.  
…..

Damian had no problem climbing onto the bed and investigating the airport candy thrown between the two women. Flying between airports, she had a few favorites. There had been a few missions with Taila throughout Asia. She’d taken the risk of buying candy from a street vendor, speaking perfect mandarin as one would expect. The candy wrapper looks like a miniature firework, similar to the firecrackers Gotham street kids would set off under police cars. But when Talia handed him one of the cylinders, Jason saw it was candy, wrapped like disks, sweet but odd tasting. Talia hid the rest and when Jason asked why she said they were for a friend. Now, Jason knows who that friend was. As Damian peels and munches on the disk, signing his thanks to Cass.

“So,” Steph said, reaching out for Jason. “Come to hang out with a higher caliber of wizard?”

“I can’t believe you’re quoting A Very Potter Musical right now,” His smile overrode the complaint. Settling on her side of the mattress, he turned to Cass and signed, ‘how was your flight?’

‘Good, tired’

Jason was new at sign language, so their conversations weren’t complex, but he was learning. And as he grew better at Cass, less guessing was needed.

Yawning and tugging Cass into her chest, Stephanie looked at Damian. “What’s the plan for now? Movie?”

“Wallace and Richard made me ‘binge-watch’ Star Wars. The sword, savior sticks weren’t wielded correctly and the quality was poor. I’m over movies.” He huffed before sucking on another disk.

‘Video games?’

Damian squinted before nodding, naively cute while acting like the leader he’s been groomed to be.

…..

Tim doesn’t bother asking for context. He’s not choosing sides. Both are wrong and right in their respects because that's how the dynamic duo habitually works. But knowing Dick is pissed, he chooses to hug and weaken him. He’s not a fan of physical affection. It’s foreign and preserved for special people and the occasional, friendly, manipulation. And reducing Dick’s anger with affection counts for both.

As expected Dick melts into the affection and seizes the opportunity to ruffle Tim's hair like it's some productive task he has to complete for the common good.

"Sorry," He whispers.

Sorry for making you deal with the unsettled business of two adults. Sorry that these fights are never about you.

"You guys should get counseling," Dick snorts in response.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell B and we can discuss the past decade with a professional who'll think we're delusional," The sarcasm drips off every syllable, almost comforting Tim. Sarcasm means Dick has resigned from yelling or a full breakdown. It means Dick is composing himself.

"I," Tim pauses to reword thought-out bluntness. "Having you over is nice, and whatever you two are arguing about can be settled without WW3. You're both stubborn and you make decent points but try to compromise, you two should be at each other's throats."

It doesn't work like that. Tim can't utter an enlightened sentiment and expect all their issues to settle. But Dick hugs him tighter and promises to try and that he's proud of Tim even though he shouldn't act so mature all the time. And eventually, the conversation turns mundane. They let go of each other, and Tim asks about Bludhaven, and Dick asks about Kon. Because they can have normal, happy conversations and not play catch up during slow patrol nights. Honestly, Tim hopes any other conflicts can wait, because he misses having their oldest brother around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're all doing well :) if not, here are some hearts <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy thiss!! i'll be uploading ch2 soon. stay safe ~ <3


End file.
